


Paul's Pizzeria

by Bhishak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Eating pizza, Fluff, M/M, blind Daryl, no zombies, waiter Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Daryl goes to eat at a restaurant and is awkward because a waiter named Glenn doesn't realize he's blind at first.





	1. Blind Daryl

Waving his walking stick around Daryl made his way down the side walk with ease. Every once in a while he felt someone stop him, saving him from unknowingly wandered into the street. Feeling embarrassed each time he thanked them awkwardly before parting ways with them. 

As he turned a corner the scent of a pizzeria made his mouth water the closer he got. He felt his stomach growl hungrily the moment he was in front of the restaurant. Smiling he made his way over, a nice lady held the door open for him when she saw him. 

The lady said sweetly,"Hello sir, would you like me to help you to a seat?"

"Your mighty kind miss, sure. Do you work here?"asked Daryl. 

He heard the lady giggle as she lead him to a seat."No sorry I don't, at least not yet. I just put my application in today."

Grinning Daryl cautiously sat down at the table as he spoke,"Well I hope you get the job, helping a poor sap like me speaks a lot. What's your name?"

The lady snickered,"My names Beth, and thank you I hope so too." 

Off in the distance Daryl heard a car horn go off a few times causing Beth to pat him on the shoulder."Sorry I have to go, you enjoy your lunch um?"

"The names Daryl,"reaching his hand out he waited for Beth to shake his hand,"Daryl Dixon." 

Taking his hand she gently shook it with a small smile,"Nice to meet you Mr. Dixon, and just so you know your not a poor sap. Your a kind person, have a great afternoon." 

Hearing her leave Daryl turned around to face the table. Reaching out he felt around to see what was on the table at the time. Only able to feel what may or may not be salt and pepper shakers he sat back with a sigh. Rethinking his decision he tried to stand and leave but was stopped by the sound of someone approaching. 

The footsteps unfortunately stopped by his side, looking away Daryl tried his best to act normal. The person said with a happy tone,"Welcome to Paul's Pizzeria, my name is Glenn. I will be your server today, can I get you anything to drink?"

Blushing under his sunglasses Daryl stuttered,"C-can I have some water, please?" Was it just him or did this guy named Glenn sound cute. He heard Glenn chuckle at his awkwardness which made him blush a darker red.

"Sure thing, here's our menu. Order whenever your ready sir."

Daryl hesitantly reached out, thankfully he was able to grab the menu without making anymore of a fool of himself. Clearing his throat he held the menu in front of himself as he heard Glenn walk away to get his drink. Sweating a little bit he sat the menu down, knowing for a fact he can't read it by himself. He started to question himself on why he even walked through the front door. After a few minutes he heard footsteps quickly walk up to him. Sitting up straight he forced a smile onto his face as he looked up to Glenn. 

"Sorry about that wait, do you know what you would like today?"

"No it's fine, your fine um......I uh.."looking down a little ashamed Daryl tapped at the menu,"I uh.....I can't read, I'm kinda blind."

Daryl could almost hear the blood drain from the poor guys face as he heard Glenn stutter."O-oh, oh my god I'm so.....so sorry. I..."

Chuckling Daryl said,"Hey kid, your fine trust me. I don't even know why I came in here by myself. I just smelled the food from down the street and it kinda drew me inside before I could think." Standing up he shrugged his shoulders."Sorry for wasting your time, I'll just leave."

"No, no uh.....my shift ends in about two minutes I can join you and help you order. I mean if you still want to eat here that is."

Stunned by Glenn's kindness Daryl found it hard to say anything. 

"If it helps the pizza here is the best in town." Rubbing his neck Glenn asked,"I'm not creeping you out am I?"

Smiling Daryl chuckled,"No, um sure I'll eat with ya. But if the pizza isn't as good as you say it is then your paying for lunch." He could hear Glenn snickering as he sat back down. 

"It's a deal Mr.?"

"The names Daryl, Daryl Dixon."


	2. Lunch

Smiling Glenn shifted from one foot to the other nervously as he said,"Nice to meet you Mr. Dixon. I'm going to go clock out, I'll be back in a moment."

Walking away Glenn's smile faded as he lightly smacked himself, under his breath he muttered,"God I'm an awful person. I'm so stupid, why didn't I notice the walking stick." Sighing he clocked out and took his apron off with a huff, annoyed at himself for being an idiot he walked back over to Daryl's table as quickly as he could. As he approached the table he muttered,"Again I'm so sorry for being an idiot, I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"No offense taken, you said your name was Glenn right?" 

Nodding he said,"Yes sir."

"Well Glenn if it helps you feel better I think your an amazing employee. You don't have to stay and help me if you don't want to." 

Blushing Glenn smiled sheepishly as he stuttered,"T-Thank you, and I can't let you leave without trying the great pizza we serve here. It would be tragic." 

Nodding Daryl whispered,"It would, wouldn't it. So.....what do you suggest?" 

Unprepared Glenn thought for a moment. Humming as he thought an idea popped into his head."My favorite thing to get here is the house special. It has green pepper, red onion, jalapeño's, pepperoni, and beef on it. With a balsamic drizzle on top."

Smiling Daryl said,"That sounds good to me, I'll try it." 

"I'll tell the kitchen then," that said Glenn left the table long enough to get the order placed, on his way back he said,"It should be done within 15-20 minutes." Taking a seat in front of Daryl he asked,"So uh what do you wanna do while we wait?" 

Smiling as he took a shaky sip of his water he chuckled,"Since you might be buying me lunch, why don't we get to know each other?" 

Snickering Glenn muttered," I'd like that."


End file.
